


Homesick

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Just a quick peek into what could've gone through one of the sailors' mind after getting hired by the Mighty Nein and witnessing their shenanigans.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, I'd been planning on using the season to get myself to start writing again, by making an Advent Calender with snippets of various fandoms... And I almost failed the first day. But at least I managed to start (unlike the last two years where I was planning on it and then forgot), so, yay?

He wanted to go home. He’d never thought that the day would ever arrive where he turned into a small child that missed his parent and childhood home but… These people were fucking _crazy._ Completely.

He always hated staying at shore for more than a few days at a time – it was far too boring. The sea was in his blood, had been since the first time he’d set foot on a ship. But now?

Now he couldn’t help but think that if he’d ever went back to see (once he made it out of this alive) it would be too soon.

Did he mention that those people were crazy??

He signed up for a (relatively) short trip… that turned them into pirates? Because the captain decided to join the creepy lady that ordered their ship attacked? Not that the captain and his friends weren’t kind of creepy themselves.

But it had only gotten worse. So their ship almost sank and they joined their attackers – which they had actually been heading for apparently? Even if couldn’t understand why but he just a simple sailor so it wasn’t exactly his place to question them – but boy, looking back he sure should have.

And then they turned to full-on piracy … but tried to stay nonviolent? It made no sense whatsoever! And then that nut-job of a tiefling suddenly decided to tattoo someone? Just… what?

None of this made ANY sense at all.

But he’d decided to keep his head down, keep quiet and bail as soon as they moored on the main land. There was no way he was staying for a second longer than necessary – fuck not getting paid. No gold was worth all this!

And he could only pray to the gods that he would be able to leave. From what he overheard from the crew of the other ship, piracy wasn’t even the worst part. They’d bound their lot to a _cult_. One with quite a zealous leader.

Not that he tended to hold someone’s beliefs against them. Everyone should be free to choose their deity for themselves but… With her he wasn’t sure that they’d retain the option of _not_ conforming to hers. Not that he’d actually spoken to her. Luckily he’d been spared that particular horror – then again, sailors tended to be quite superstitious at times. Maybe it just sounded worse than it was? Gods, he hoped so.

Still. Whether that was the case or not, he still wanted _out. He wanted home._

And that was even before he woke up to the ship seemingly being on fire!

Not that the port seemed all that hospitable to him but – wasn’t it supposed to be neutral ground? He’d been so glad to be able to breathe freely, being on land and getting a break from all the insanity that was that crew (he even briefly considered to just take his chances here and try to hire on another ship to get back to the mainland. Normal pirates couldn’t be worse than utterly insane ones, right?) But it was a pipe dream. As solid as a castle in the clouds it seemed.

The harbour was supposed to be _safe_! (For a certain measure of safety that is.) But no. Now there was fighting and fire and …

_Father, I want to go home!_

His father had been right, he never should have stepped foot on a boat let alone becoming an actual sailor. He should’ve just stayed home. Tended the farm. It would have been boring. It would have been dull. It would have been horrible…

_It would have been safe._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a brain child of like half an hour of writing if that - that I forced myself to power through so that I had something to post before midnight tonight.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise. It's not edited or beta'd apart from Word's spell check. And it won't get any polishing (if at all) until the advent calender is completed.


End file.
